


Coconut.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, a massage, dean in panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: I laughed a lot when I saw this prompt, then I laughed a little bit less when I had to write it, hope you enjoyed it!my tumblr ❤





	Coconut.

Dean dreams about this almost every night now, so he isn’t really surprised at this point. He would be okay with it because it isn’t a nightmare, and he is pretty thankful those are giving him a break, if it were a more normal, and less erotic dream.

For weeks now he has been dreaming about a beach, at first he is alone, naked as a baby, comfortably laying on a hammock under two palm trees, rocking softly. He is pretty content here. 

Then he hears a voice he knows pretty well.

‘Hello Dean.’ Cas says, Dean turns his head towards the voice and he gets an eyeful of naked angel,okay, okay, woah. He has seen him naked before,yes of course, that time covered in bees, and that other time he forgot to knock on Cas’ door after he had taken a shower and got to see that perfect butt always covered by suit pants; but this is different, mostly because they are alone, and naked, and Cas gets close to him and hands him one of the coconuts with straws in them he is carrying.’It’s cold, perfect for this hot weather.’ Yeah in fact it's getting really hot in here, this is usually the part where Dean throws his blankets away, always finding them on the floor when he wakes up. The smell of coconut reaches his nose, he has never been a fan of it, but he really enjoys it now. Before his dream self can taste the coconut Cas leans forward and kisses him, right on the mouth, with tongue even, the innocent explanations of this being about two bros being bros at a beach seems like a poor joke now. Suddenly, in that way everything happens in dreams, Cas is on top of him, the coconuts gone, but that characteristic smell still floating in the air. They are kissing, nothing soft about it, and soon Cas is wrapping a hand around both of them, Dean’s hips moving at a quick pace perfectly mimic by Cas’ own hips. When they both reach their climax, Dean hugs Cas close to him, kissing him a couple times in a way that isn’t totally about sex now.

’Cas, I-’

That’s when he always wakes up, covered in sweat and with a painful erection. He really tried to ignore it the first times, because one doesn't want to live knowing he got off thinking about a wet dream with his best friend, but one of the last times it happened he couldn't help himself, the need for relief too strong. His brain is the one to blame, because at some point it stops replaying the dream to provide him with nice images of him being opened by Cas’ fingers and fucked nice and slow on his own bed.

 

If his brother and Cas notice something weird going on with him they keep it to themselves. He can’t explain himself anyway, ‘ Hey Sam, you know what? I’m having really vivid and dirty dreams about our best friend Cas.’ Part of him knows what this means, that he really wants to take his relationship with Cas a step further. The other part of him, the kingdom of denial, thinks it’s probably a reaction to something, he just wants to go to the beach and he really loves coconuts, yeah, that’s it. 

At least he knows where the coconut thing is coming from, it takes him long enough to notice, because the smell is faint, barely-there.

‘’Okay, but what is that smell?’’ Cas and Sam both stare at him.’’ It’s like coconut?’’ He adds, choking a little when he thinks about coconuts and naked angels.

‘’Oh, it’s me, I bought a coconut scented lotion, I really like how it smells, not as much as I like vanilla, but they hadn’t any vanilla lotion left at the store.’’ Cas says shrugging his shoulders. 

So now he just stays away from Cas and that damn coconut smell before he can do something stupid like lick Cas' face. It was all that lotion, he says himself, those dreams will stop as long as I don’t see, smell or eat coconut. The taboo word now, coconut.

What an idiot.

The dream is still there, as his big crush on Cas.

And of course, the bunker is big, but he can’t run away and hide forever.

There is a soft knock on his door.

‘’Dean? Can I come in for a second?’’ 

‘’Yeah, Cas, of course.’’ He realizes too late he is only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, when Cas opens the door, he almost sighs in relief. Almost. Because yeah, he is the one wearing more clothes here, but Cas is now standing in the middle of the room, only wearing a pair of those plain white briefs and with his hair wet. Dean shallows hard, who would have thought boring underwear could be so sexy? He thinks it’s all Cas, the fact he is still a little wet from the shower he seems to have just taken and the fact the coconut scent is stronger than ever. 

Calm down, Dean, calm down. 

‘’What do you need Cas?’’

‘’I can’t reach my back.’’ Dean blinks.

‘’Uh, what?’’ Cas has mercy and passes over the fact Dean’s brain has left the building. Cas moves the bottle he has in his hand, catching Dean’s attention. ‘’Ohhh,’’ wait, Cas is asking him to help him with the lotion.’’ Oh.’’ he repeats.

‘’It’s okay if you are busy, Dean.’’

‘’No, no, Cas, it’s okay, come here.’’ He can do this, he is going to put some lotion on Cas because he is a good friend. He takes the bottle from Cas’ hand and makes him turn around, the door is open but Dean remembers Sam told him something about a grocery run so he leaves it like that, in case he has to run away and never look back again.

He pours some on his hand, that now familiar scent reaching his nose and making thinking even more difficult. He starts moving his hand on circles over Cas’ skin, without thinking twice he presses a little and he notices a knot, he presses again until it disappears, Cas groans, a sound that goes straight to Dean’s dick, that has decided to join the party. Oh god.

“Are you okay Cas?” Dean's voice comes out strangled and he has to remember himself to breathe.

Cas nods.

“Yeah,” he says a little bit out of breath too. Maybe Dean isn't the only one enjoying this. He presses again over other knot and Cas’ legs tremble a little.

‘’Maybe, you should,’’ Dean, don’t, ‘’sit down on the bed or lay down.’’ DEAN!

‘’Are you sure?’’ Dean nods, because talking means a possibility of saying something even more stupid like ‘yeah Cas, of course I’m sure, in fact there is nothing I would like to see more on my bed than you’. This is only him being a good friend and helping Cas with his back and his damn coconut lotion, that's all. He wants both to cry and laugh at that poor excuse of a lie.

Cas walks towards the bed and sits down on the edge, waiting for Dean to move, Dean is really busy staring at the wall to notice Cas is looking right at his crotch right now. Cas blushes, he has felt attracted to Dean for years, but he can't believe the attraction goes both ways. But it clearly does.

Dean finally moves, he closes the door, because he doesn't want to explain himself to his brother, and kneels behind Cas, his hands gravitating towards Cas’ skin, trying not to enjoy the soft content sighs Cas is letting out. They are quiet for a while and Dean relaxes, this is nice actually, just the two of them, Cas relaxes too, leaning towards Dean's touch and humming softly.

Dean smiles softly, happy to know he is making Cas feel good, Cas deserves this, he deserves being treated well and with love, and that Dean can do. He moves forwards and presses his lips to the nape of Cas’ neck, lingering there for a second, he breathes in, relishing that coconut smell mixed with Cas; until he feels Cas tensing under him and realizes what he just done. He backs away, falling on his butt.

“Cas, I,” what can he say? Oh god, he stares at Cas, waiting for a reaction, even if he gets punched on the face. But before he can say anything else Cas is all over him and they are kissing, well, Cas is kissing, Dean is frozen on the spot, he reacts before Cas thinks he has misunderstanded this situation and kiss back hungrily, barely stiffening a moan when their tongues meet.

He feels the need to pinch his arm, this is too good to be true. His hands wander all over Cas and the angel touches him back, when his hands reach the waistband of Dean's underwear Dean stops him.

“Hey, Cas, wait.” The kisses on his neck are quite a distraction, but he has to ask.” Are you sure about this?” Cas stops his ministrations and his eyes meet Dean's.

“I have wanted this for years, Dean. And I guess, correct me if I am wrong, that you want this too.” When Dean just nods, blushing, he keeps talking with a little smile on his lips.”Dean, what I feel for you is bigger than a simple night of sex, is so much that even I don't understand it sometimes, we will have time for talking about that tomorrow, now Sam isn't going to be at the supermarket forever, so…” Dean agrees and since he doesn't know what to say, and he will say what he has to say tomorrow or whenever they really talk about this the only thing he can do is wrap his arm around Cas’ neck, lowering him down again for a kiss, and wrap his legs around Cas’ waist, bringing their still-clothed erections together.

‘’Oh god, Cas.’’ They both help the other to get out of their underwear, Dean fumbles in his nightstand until he finds a bottle of lube and he doesn’t lose a second to wrap his fingers around Cas, that dream was good but it can’t compare to this, to feel Cas hot skin against his, to touch, to feel their breaths mingle, to finally kiss Cas. The angel reciprocates the touch and Dean moans, knowing this isn’t going to last long. Cas thrusts into his fist and soon he is coming, and Dean follows suit, Cas falls over him and Dean wraps his arm around him.’’We should get cleaned Cas.’’

‘’I just had a shower.’’

‘’Dude, we are covered in sweat and come, we need a shower. Plus, you took that shower without me.’’ He winks, he doesn’t really have the energy to go for another round but he isn’t going to turn down the chance of take a shower with Cas.

‘’Sam must be about to come back, Dean.’’ Dean picks his phone and send his brother a text, asking him to buy some food, ignoring the complains he gets as an answer he leaves his phone, smiling at Cas.

‘’We have at least half and hour more now.’’ Cas stretches like a cat and gets up offering him a hand.

Hand in hand they make their way to the shower stopping a couple of times to kiss and Dean promises to finish that massage he was giving to Cas. He really has to convince Cas to not buy the vainilla lotion ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed a lot when I saw this prompt, then I laughed a little bit less when I had to write it, hope you enjoyed it!   
> my tumblr ❤


End file.
